


Dear Two-Bit

by sunny_impalas



Series: Darrel Curtis' Notebook [8]
Category: The Outsiders - All Media Types
Genre: Darry's soft for Two-Bit but Anxious, Insecure Darry, Insecurity, Journals, Kinda Fluffy, Letters, M/M, Two-Bit's soft for Darry, someone give this man a hug smh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-11-02 00:34:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20561252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunny_impalas/pseuds/sunny_impalas
Summary: Two-Bit finally gets to read the letter Darry wrote for him.





	Dear Two-Bit

**Author's Note:**

> The moment we've all been waiting for, right ladies?

Darrel Shaynne Curtis Jr. was a wonderful man, and somehow he felt enough for Two-Bit Mathews to write him a letter in this notebook filled with secret emotions, and that fact was enough to make Two-Bit want to scream like an excited school girl. He was way too happy about this, and he didn't even know what the letter said! Darry could be denouncing him and damning him to hell, and maybe five hours ago he would have thought that, but now he understood that Darry kept this notebook sacred. Only for people he loved.

And the fact that somehow Darry loved him enough to write him a letter in this notebook, that made his heart swell. He had grown fond of the older man in the hours it had taken him to read all of the letters in this notebook. How you could fall in love with someone without even looking at their face was a mystery to him. But, he guessed that he had loved Darry for a lot longer than just a few hours. The notebook had just finally opened his eyes to the deeper feelings he held for the man.

He took a few deep breaths and shook the excitement out of his arms and began to read the letter. He didn't have much time before the Curtis' got home.

_"Dear Two-Bit,_

_I've made the horrible mistake of falling in love again. And somehow, I've made the horrible mistake of falling in love with you."_

Two-Bit took a second to laugh giddily. Darry Curtis was in love with him! He wanted to scream it from the tallest mountain peak, he wanted to tell anybody who would listen that Darry loved him.

He swallowed his spiked nerves and started to read again, letting himself get lost in the graphite scratched onto the cheap paper.

_"I don't wanna get hurt again, Two. I couldn't handle it, now, I don't think you would hurt me, but my head won't let go of that slim chance that you will hurt me. I want to be with you, Two-Bit, but I'm so damn scared._

_I don't even know why I like you so much... Okay well actually that's a damn lie on my part. You're funny, you can make me laugh harder than most people, even with your god damn puns. You listen to me when I just need to be listened to, and that's something almost scary, Two-Bit. I've always been the listener, never really had someone listen to me and my problems, and I appreciate that a whole lot more than you probably realize."_

Two-Bit had to pause his reading again. When had he become so entranced with this wonderful, beautiful, intelligent man? He rubbed his chin with his knuckles, a shit eating grin on his face.

"Take that Paul," He thought, "He loves me now. You didn't deserve him anyway."

He shook away the voice in the back of his head that hissed, "And neither do you smartass."

He quickly went back to reading, wanting to soak up as much of the letter as possible.

_"I just... You're such a good guy, Two-Bit. You probably don't realize what you mean to me. And I'm sorry to say, but I'll probably never confess to you. I've had too much heart ache recently to even think of dating. But good God do I want to have the courage to say something to you._

_Maybe I'm just a coward. Oh well, I guess Shakespeare was right. Nothing comes out of nothing._

Love, Darry."

Two-Bit started to laugh again, he felt high, and he hadn't even had one sip of alcohol that day. Good god, what had Darry done to him? He was head over heels in love with Darry, and he hadn't even seen his face yet that day. Oh god, he wanted to wake up next to him, he wanted to make him feel safe and loved and-

And then the door to the room creaked open, revealing an increasingly shocked Darry Curtis standing in the door way.

**Author's Note:**

> Time for another months long hiatus lmao


End file.
